¡Ese no soy yo!
by MissDarcy29
Summary: ¿Qué sucede si un día Inglaterra decide ingresar su cuenta y se da cuenta que hay gente que se hace por él?, ¿Qué hará respecto?, ¿ Lo dejará pasar o Quizás tomará medidas drasticas?


Buenas, primero deseo agradecer que hayan ingresado a leer, se lo agradezco.

 **Antes de comenzar, debemos que recordar- para no infrigir el derecho del autor- que Hetalia y su Personaje "Inglaterra" no me pertenencen,sino que son propiedad de Hidekaz Hiramuya. Sin embargo la trama si me pertenece**.

Un agradecimiento especial a las roleplayers que me prestaron sus cuentas, las cuales he modificado un poco para resguardar la privacidad de ambas, y uno especialmente a mi Beta reader, quien la he molestado ultimamenrte para que me corrijiese cada parte posible.

¡Espero que les guste!

MissDarcy29

* * *

 **¡Ese no soy yo!**

* * *

Capitulo único

* * *

 _Londres, Inglaterra_

Inglaterra se encontraba sentado en medio de la sala trabajando en algunos de los documentos que el primer ministro le había encargado, estaba tan concentrado que solo se escuchaba el ruido de sus dedos tecleando en su ordenador. Mientras escribía, un sonido ajeno a captó su atención haciendo que girase su cabeza hacía a su teléfono.

-¿Hm?- un leve murmuro salió de labios- ¿Quién Será?-

Extendió su mano tomando el teléfono, el cual vibró un par de veces más iluminando la pantalla que estaba bloqueada; No pudo evitar sorpresa de ver quién era el remitente, ¿Qué hacía Francia mandándole un mensaje a su móvil personal?, iba ignorar el mensaje como solía hacerlo, pero no lo hizo ya que dado los sucesos últimamente ocurridos decidió ser piadoso.

Comenzó a leer el contenido del mensaje, no pudiendo creer la incoherencia de este, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro.

 _"Inglaterra_

 _¿Cómo se te ocurre salir con Estados Unidos?_

 _¡Fue tu ex – colonia, Bastardo!_

 _¿Qué te dio complejo de Edipo?"_

¿Acaso creían que él se pondría de novio con una ex.-colonia? ¿Acaso le creían capaz?, Por la Reina Victoria, él no era así, él era el Reino unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte, no un _Woody Allen._

No dudó en comenzar a teclear el mensaje y aclararle al francés que él jamás se pondría de novio con una colonia, y mucho menos con el estadounidense, quien solo lograba sacarle un dolor de cabeza.

 _"No sé quién te haya dado esa información, Francia…Pero es totalmente errónea, ya que en ningún momento he entablado una relación romántica con Estados Unidos, así que la próxima vez, no agredas antes de saber cuál es la verdad. ¡Hasta luego!"_

Dejó el teléfono de la mesa, para luego dejase caer suavemente en el respaldar de la silla, sinceramente el francés había sido una pérdida de tiempo para proseguir con los informes. Se sacó sus lentes frotando de manera suave sus ojos, a veces estar mucho tiempo en la computadora le afectaba algo la vista, volvió a enderezarse rápidamente para continuar su trabajo cuando el maldito teléfono volvió a sonar.

¿Qué querría ahora ese francés? ¿Acaso no había entendido que él no tenía ninguna relación con el estadounidense?

Volvió a tomar el teléfono entre sus manos tecleando nuevamente una respuesta que dejase claro que JAMÁS tendría una relación con el otro, se sentía molesto por aquella pregunta y lo peor de todo que el francés insistiese. Pero antes de enviar ello, se quedó helado al ver la captura de pantalla donde mostraba un cartelito que indicaba que él y Estados Unidos tenían una relación, borro de manera rápida lo que había escrito, para escribir lo siguiente;

" _Ese no soy yo, además no tengo segundo nombre, no es mío ese perfil"_

¿Qué rayos era aquello? ¿Acaso era una cuenta falsa? ¿Quién fingiría ser él? ¿Acaso algo del Isis?

Abrió rápidamente el navegador, tecleando de forma veloz el nombre de la red social, Facebook, una vez en su cuenta se dirigió al buscador de persona escribiendo el nombre del _impostor_ , si así lo había denominado al ser ese. Apenas le apareció el perfil empezó a indagar la procedencia de aquél.

Aún no entendía porque el sujeto se hacía pasar por él, pero tampoco descartaba la posibilidad de que fuese algunos de los terroristas que sembraban el terror en Europa.

Lo primero que aparecía en el muro, era un cartel que anunciaba la relación del impostor con Estados Unidos, había bastantes comentarios diciendo ¡Felicidades! Ya era hora. Mis felicitaciones. Estoy muy contenta por ustedes . Esperemos que las felicidad les llegue

Había un par de imágenes colgadas en el muro, donde "él" y Estados Unidos eran una pareja MUY enamorada, incluso al punto de rozar la ridiculez.

¿¡En serio creían que él era capaz de comportarse amorosamente así con el chico!?

Se lamentó de haber pensado aquello, ya que revisando el perfil del supuesto "Inglaterra" vio una trama que describía una relación con Estados unidos, donde este último lo sometía a toda especies de tortura, para concluir en una posición NADA digna para él y lo peor de todo que él quedaba como una niña pequeña al lado del otro.

¿¡Qué!?, ¡Santa Mierda! ¿Era humana esa posición? ¿Qué le paso a la Sociedad? ¿Desde cuándo era tan degenerada la gente? Luego, recordó que libro mundialmente vendido era el _Cincuenta sombras de grey_.

Los colores subieron hasta sus mejillas, sintiendo como estas empezar a calentarse de forma gradual a medida que leía, sintiendo cada vez mas abochornado, él supo leer en su juventud poemas de erotismo, pero esto ya iba a lo explicito sin dejar nada a la imaginación.

Inglaterra decidió seguir leyendo, la curiosidad mató al gato, su mandíbula se desencajo con algo solo podría ser llamado aberración, era una trama donde su hermano Escocia peleaba con su ex-colonia por quién conseguía su amor, él trataba de detenerlos diciéndole que amaba a ambos, terminando en una escena que no era apta para menores de dieciocho.

¡Suficiente!, iba a eliminar a ese maldito bastardo. Se había metido con él , y no iba permitir aquello.

Indignado decidió abrir otra pestaña, iba ayudarse de ese buscador de Estado Unidos, debía haber una forma de aniquilar a ese impostor, no iba dejar SU honor manchado por una cuenta falsa, él había robado colonias no solamente a Portugal sino a todos, había matado a Juana de Arco, había sido la cuna de la revolución industrial, uno de los más revolucionarios en ambiente musical, no iba a ser tratado como una niña de doce años que lloraba cada vez que su macho se peleaba con otro.

Tecleó rápidamente la pregunta _¿Como denunciar una cuenta falsa en facebook?,_ siendo la primera respuesta de la misma página de la red social, pulsando en el ratón e ingresó; Una vez adentro observo el formato de la pagina que tenía un fondo blanco con la barra azul que identificaba a la red social y una fuente de color negro al costado de la pagina había varias opciones sobre preguntas frecuentes, empezó a leer siendo recibido por una serie de instrucciones.

 **En Facebook no se permiten perfiles ni páginas creados para imitar a personas reales (cuenta de impostor).**

 **Si alguien creó una cuenta haciéndose pasar por uno de tus amigos, pídele a tu amigo que** **nos envíe un reporte** **. También puedes enviar un mensaje a tu amigo para avisarle del perfil del impostor. Para enviar un mensaje:**

 **Ve al perfil del impostor.**

 **Haz clic en (...) y selecciona la opción para reportar la cuenta.**

 **Sigue las instrucciones relacionadas con cuentas que se hacen pasar por alguien que conoces.**

Al finalizar la explicación, había una especie de valoración- la cual hizo caso omiso- yéndose de forma automática al perfil del impostor, aplicando las instrucciones dadas por la paginas, en una de ellas le salió un especie de cartel que le daba tres opciones, dio en la opción " _Enviar Denuncia_ ", dentro de la cual había dos opciones más, la primera que era " _Reportar contenido que compartió Arthur_ "; que consistía cuando hacían publicaciones que iban en contra de la moral o ética o la segunda, _"Reportar la cuenta de Arthur;_ que era el bloqueo total de la cuenta, usando esta última quería deshacerse como sea de ese sujeto. Otro especie de cartel que tenía varias opciones, siendo llamado por uno de ellos " _Esta cuenta se hace pasar por mi o por alguien que conozco_ ", accediendo a otro paso para justificar optando por _"Se hace pasar por mi"._ Por último, un cartel apareció dándole las opciones de bloquearlo y de enviar una denuncia, prefirió hacer ambas quedando liberado.

-¿Creías que ibas a ganar, eh?- dijo una sonrisa burlesca se formó en sus labios- Te falta bastante para imitarme, lo que hacías era una burda interpretación de mi persona

Sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios se dirigió al inicio, iba ver algunas noticias de los diarios que le había dado me gusta y ver alguna que otra novedad de los otros países, descendió viendo alguna de las novedades, comentando algunas de la publicaciones de sus aliados y otro que otro mensaje, hasta que algo le llamo la atención al costado de la pagina en el lado inferior haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciese, _Persona que quizás conozcas_ , había como tres Arthur's, pero lo que más le llamo que tuviese varios amigos en común.

¿Qué? ¿Había más de uno solo? ¿Cuántos más de él había?

Volvió al buscador, solo escribiendo _"Arthur Kirkland",_ llevándose una sorpresa enorme debido a la inmensidad de impostores que usaban su apodo humano, no solamente había en su idioma original o en español, sino también en alemán, francés incluso japonés.

-¡Oh, por la princesa Diana!- exclamó con sorpresa. Totalmente atónito de aquello- ¿Acaso la sociedad perdió la cabeza?

Estaba molesto por supuesto, tanto no dudo ponerse a eliminar cada cuenta que viese, observando que cada cuenta tenía algo distinto que lo anterior, en unas lo emparejaban con Canadá, cosa que casi hace que escupiese su té, en otras con Alemania o España, en otras tantas con Prusia. Sin embargo lo que hace CASI saliera de su casa y fuese a matar a cada uno de esos seres, fue el hecho que lo emparejaran con la Francés.

¿Acaso estos seres no entendían que él y Francia se odiaban y solo se aliaban cuando le convenía?, ¡El desprecio no es tensión sexual! Y mucho menos, el no era la "esposa" de esa relación. En cambio Francia si lo era, ya que usaba vestidos en cierta época.

Cada vez que se fijaba en el muro de un supuesto Arthur, notaba que la tramas eran totalmente monótonas al punto que ya sabía la reacción de cada uno de ellos; Siempre empezaba con que los personajes se conocían en un lugar a típico, el otro personaje le agradaba pero como él era frio como hielo, lo rechazaría lo haría sufrir hasta que lo besase y de allí pasarían a escenas mayores de dieciocho, donde él era quien recibía el amor del otro sin pararse a pensar si había pensado en su homosexualidad.

Incluso eses _John Green_ había tenido una mejor trama que ellos.

No pudo evitar una pequeña risa, al recordar aquella vez que vio a Estados Unidos llorando con el Bajo la misma estrella

 _-I-Inglaterra- La voz de un Estado Unidos llorando le capto la atención- Se murió…_

 _-¿Estados Unidos?_

 _La imagen de un Estados Unidos llorando le llamó la atención, sorprendiéndole en demasía, ya que no era habitual verle llorar salvo cuando era un niño pequeño._

 _-Gus Murió, dejo sola a Hazel- casi lo grito mientras se rompía en un mar de lagrimas- ella lo amaba, porque le mintió asi… Why?_

 _-Oh, ya veo- susurró para sí- ¿Quieres que te lleve? ,ya que en tu estado no es fácil conducir, América-_

 _Mientras se secaba sus lágrimas negó suavemente con la cabeza, volviendo a insistir para llevarlo a punto de reunión._

 _-No puedo…-_

 _Eso le molesto en cierta forma, ya que si bien recordaba lo había educado como un hombre de bien, sabiendo perfectamente que DEBIA asistir. Así que decidió hacerle sentir culpa._

 _-¿Tú también vas a abandonar a Hazel? ¿Tan buen amigo resultaste ser?- dijo molesto- No te eduque para actuases así._

 _El ceño fruncido de Inglaterra era notorio, parecía que habían vuelto a esos tiempos donde él lo regañaba y Estados Unidos se disculpaba por obrar mal._

 _Inglaterra- Le llamo de manera suave- Hazel no existe…- dijo rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo- Es un personaje ficticio de la novela de John Green, al igual que Gus, he estado leyendo..-_

 _¿En serio?, se sentía como un imbécil frente al otro, lo había preocupado de verdad por tan solo un mísero libro._

 _-¿Y lloras por eso?_

 _\- Es que él le mintió, para que ella no le tuviese…_

 _Vio como las lagrimas volvían a brotar del rostro del norte americano, suspirando de manera suave acarició suavemente el pelo del muchacho en forma de consuelo._

A veces pensaba que había educado a una persona bastante sentimental aunque sentimentalismo era propio de las naciones jóvenes y España. Miro nuevamente la pantalla, buscando al siguiente Arthur para denunciar.

-Arthur B. Kirkland- dijo mientras leía en nombre en voz alta- ¿Hm, qué significará la "B"?

Al igual que hizo con el Impostor original, observo el muro de este, viendo a que a diferencia de varios Arthur's, era bastante bueno, compartía el hecho de que América se pusiese a dieta, también le agradaba que no solo se basaba en Usa o Canadá, si no que reconocía también a sus otras colonias, tenía bastante claro como él reaccionaria. Pero, había algo que no le agradaba en absoluto, que tuviese una relación "Amistosa" con Rusia y con Argentina, asi que dado a esos hechos decidió denunciarlo.

¿Cómo se le ocurría que el podría tener una relación amistosa con el ruso? Si cada vez que lo veía sentía un escalofrío subir por su espalda, hablando de ello ahora mismo acaba de sentir esa sensación. ¡Oh Dios no!

Sutilmente giro la vista hacia el ventanal, reconociendo la figura del ruso detrás de cristal .Sin que pasará un segundo se levanto de la silla caminando hacia allí cerrando las cortinas, suficientes problemas con esos impostores para que el ruso lo espiase. Volvió a tomar asiento emitiendo un leve suspiro, para luego seguir con su trabajo, miro nuevamente el perfil presionando la opción denunciar.

-Lo siento, pero yo Jamás tendría una amistad con estos, y mucho menos con Rusia...- hablaba como si tuviese al impostor en al frente suyo- Así que, ¡Adiós!

Se despidió mientras enviaba la denuncia con motivos similares al anterior, con la diferencia que a este lo acuso de ser un personaje de juego y no que hacía pasar por él.

Prosiguió con su tarea de eliminar cada vez más y más perfiles, ya no sorprendiéndose tanto de las tramas u incoherencia, sintiendo como sus ojos iban a sangrar en cualquier momento y más que todo cuando superaban la realidad con la excusa de que un niño podría nacer de él

¿Cómo era posible que escribiesen así? SU idioma era tan hermoso, tan perfecto, que incluso llego a ser uno de los idiomas más usados mundialmente. ¿Cómo es posible que abreviasen tanto? Austen o Dickens se suicidarían al ver esto ni hablemos de Oscar Wilde. Pero lo que asombro mas fue; ¿CÓMO ERA POSIBLE QUE UN NIÑO NACIESE DE SU APARATO REPRODUCTOR MASCULINO?

Elimino toda cuenta que cruzase por su ojos, y si alguna de sus cuentas tenía algún hijo que hubiese tenido un hijo por el aparato masculino también lo borraba, ya que solo era aberración absoluta por no haber aceptado algo biológico.

Cuando llegó a la cuenta de español, no entendía mucho, así que debió usar el traductor que proporcionaba _Google_ , para comprender mejor la situación. En uno de los perfiles vio un párrafo bastante amplió decidió copiarlo y luego pegándolo en la página, esta tenía un formato blanco- cosa lo que caracterizaba- había dos columnas una que tenía que detectar el idioma, cambiándolo a español y el otro el cual deseaba traducir.

 _Spanish to English_

 _ **Spanish**_

 _ **Le deposito un beso de manera improvista en sus labios, sintiendo que él otro se había quedado tieso de miedo. Mordió con suavidad el labio inferior, buscando que abriese su boca para introducir su lengua.**_

 _ **English**_

 _ **I placed a kiss on his lips impromptu way, feeling that the other had been scared stiff. He bit his lower lip gently, looking to open his mouth to introduce their language**_

¿Qué hacer que con su lengua? ¿Qué le pasaba a los latinos con esas tramas? ¡Esto superaba en supremacía a otros, y eso que había visto roles donde tenía seis hijos en un día!

Al finalizar suspiro de manera suave, mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello, eliminar tantos perfiles iba acabar estresándolo o matándolo, lo que sea primero prefería lo segundo. Cerró sus ojos, empezando acumular paciencia, se había desesperado con esos seres debía retomar la calma y proseguir la tarea, aunque ya solo le quedaba uno solo…

-Arthur Æthelstan Kirkland- dijo mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en sus labios.

Solo bastaba este último impostor y podría descorchar una cerveza negra fria, ya casi se la estaba saboreando,al imaginar como ese néctar cayese por su garganta. Debía apurarse, ya estaba deseoso

-Hey Inglaterra- dijo una estruendosa voz al ingresar a la sala- ¿Qué haces a oscuras?

-¿Estados Unidos?- arqueo su ceja dudoso de verle- ¿No venías mañana?

-Eh.., Ya es mañana..- hablo como si fuere una obviedad

¿Qué..?- mientras miraba el reloj de su computador.

¡Oh por su santa madre!, había pasado toda la noche en vela eliminando impostores que jamás se había percatado que había pasado más de seis horas frente a la pantalla.

-Oh, bueno no te preocupes dude, es algo normal- hablo mientras abría las cortinas dejando entrar la luz de clara del sol londinense.- ¿Y, Por cierto que haces?

-Eh, nada solo miraba mi facebook y para de redes sociales.- se a sincero sin entrar en los detalles

El norteamericano se había acercado al computador viendo detenidamente a la pantalla, poniendo de los nervios al inglés, ya que este último no quería o más bien no quería que piense ridiculeces como había hecho el francés.

-Inglaterra…-

-¿Sí?

-¿Ibas a denunciar este perfil?- Preguntó sin quitar la vista en la pantalla.

-Em...Si

-¡No lo hagas!- Suplicó.

-¿Qué?- Su cara fue de asombroso mezclada con horror- ¿Por qué?

-Porque llevan más de un año llevando la trama, por favor, no lo borres…- volvió a suplicar.

Nunca creyó que su ex-colonia pidiese aquello, sinceramente se notaba a leguas que las novelas de Danielle sheel le afectaban cada vez mas

-¿Estás loco, verdad?- Lo cuestionó, agarrando el ratón de su ordenador para eliminar _esa cuenta_ \- Esto induce a que tú y yo, tenemos un complejo de Edipo, no voy a permitir que esto dañe a nuestro honor…

-Pero Inglaterra, por favor… Quiero Saber USA supera sus celos Liech...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda Estados Unidos?- hizo una pausa presionando el botón para eliminar ya- Me importa un carajo que tenga superar sus celos con Liech...-

-No lo hagas…- Estados Unidos inflo sus mejillas molesto- ¿Sabes?, podrás eliminarla, pero esa cuenta nacerá entre las cenizas…-

-Y yo le borraré cada cuenta si fuese necesario…-

Tras una ardua contienda contra el estadounidense para decidir el destino de aquella cuenta, finalmente siendo declarado de manera inminente como ganador el inglés pudiendo eliminarla, tras usar la palabra mágica "Gus Waters", dejando un estadounidense sensible por lo ocurrido con el muchacho.

Sin más, se levantó de su silla yéndose a buscar su premio haciendo caso omiso a Estados Unidos, quien balbuceaba algo de que era un insensible y que culpa de él jamás podría saber si su yo ficticio jamás superaría sus celos hacia el demonio disfrazado de ángel inocente.

Fin.

* * *

¡Espero que le haya gustado! ¡Muchas gracias por Leer! Y una¡ felices fiestas!

Atte. MisDarcy29


End file.
